


The End of the Battle

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: The Scout's keep showing off and Spy is trying to play matchmaker.





	The End of the Battle

“Ha!” Heavy’s booming voice rang out in the control room as the scores were tallied up for the daily kill counts. He’d topped the scoreboard again, as usual. Without waiting for any of the other scores to come up he turned and snagged Medic around the middle, tucking him under his arm like a loaf of bread and heading off to his room. Medic squawked and loudly protested that he was completely capable of walking on his own, but Heavy, having claimed his prize, wasn’t listening.

Second came Engineer, who accepted it with a quiet nod and a soft grin, continuing to work on his metal hand with a small screwdriver. Winning wasn’t everything afterall, but it was nice to know he was valuable to the team.

A gleeful squeal and clapping indicated Pyro was in third place. They gathered Engineer up in a spine-cracking hug, before dashing off to celebrate, nearly bowling over Spy who had just entered the room. He dusted himself off, eyeing the rubber-clad monstrosity running away.

Soldier and Demo tied for fourth which led to an immediate fist fight to determine who was really the best. Spy rolled his eyes and surreptitiously stuck a leg out to trip the two of them, sending them thudding down the stairs to the lower level where their scuffle continued amidst muffled explosions.

Next up was Sniper, who wasn’t even in the room to see his accomplishment, considering it a waste of time. As long as he did better than his counterpart on the other team he couldn’t care less what the bludgers on his own team did.

Then Spy and Medic, Spy frowning at how poorly he’d done that day, but he brightened immediately at Scout’s outrage at being last. The boy demanded a recount and accused everyone else of cheating in order to beat him. Engineer patted him on the shoulder and reminded him that tomorrow was another day, but Scout was in full on sulking mode, and he wasn’t about to be consoled, especially by the guy who had come in second by whacking things with his hand.

He was just leaving the room when Spy’s braying laughter broke out, sniggering until he snorted. The enemy’s scores had popped up and the rival Scout had topped the board. “Maybe you should go visit your counterpart and get some personal lessons. One on one.” Spy looked like he was going to say more, but instead he doubled over laughing again.

Scout reeled back and punched him in the face.

“Hey you two! Knock it off.” Engie stood between them, one hand on Scout’s chest to keep him from hitting Spy again. Spy rubbed his jaw, still grinning and snickering under his breath. Scout turned and stomped out of the room, enraged and ready to explode on the first person he saw. Spy giggled some more before turning and exiting in the opposite direction, leaving Engineer to play nursemaid to the angry boy and the two squabbling men threatening to blow up the base over some stupid rivalry no one understood.

—–

“You should have seen his face. It was beautiful.” Spy grinned at the memory, rolling over in the cramped bed to drape an arm around Sniper’s chest.

“How’d yer Sniper do?”

“Is that all you care about? You are missing the subtleties here.”

Sniper snorted, sitting up so he could grab his cigarettes off the crate that served as his bedside table. “You just like seein’ people squirm.”

“I like seeing you squirm.”

Sniper remained stone faced, lighting his cigarette before looking back at Spy. “Me? M'not the one who was just screaming and begging and moanin’ his head off.”

“Oh shut up.” Spy sat up himself, pulling the pieces of clothing that were strewn around the room to him until he found his jacket with his cigarette case. “You love every minute of it.”

Sniper finally cracked a smile, chuckling and pulling the skinny Spy onto his lap. “I do. You know, you moan with that accent of yers?”

Spy stiffened and turned slightly red.

“Nah, I think it’s cute.” He nosed into Spy’s slicked back hair, smirking at Spy’s reaction. Two could play at the game of poking each other til they squirmed.

“No. It’s uncultured and undignified. And I do not have an accent. You are simply imagining things that aren’t there.” He pouted, squirming away from Sniper’s grasp so he could light his own cigarette.

“You don’t now because you’re actively trying to squash it. You think I ain’t been around you enough to notice?” He smiled, letting Spy get away and then abruptly reaching out and ruffling his hair, mussing it up and causing it to stick up at odd angles.

The cigarette fell from his hands unlit as he batted Sniper’s hand away and tried to fix his hair at the same time. “Stop zhat! What are you doing? You are messing eet all up. Just because you do not take pride een your appearance –” He trailed off as Sniper burst into laughter, having successfully cajoled that accent out of him again. “I really hate you sometimes.”

“Aw, am I making you squirm?”

Spy grumbled something in French and stood up as if he was going to get dressed and leave. Sniper wrapped a thick arm around his middle, dragging him back down onto his lap.

“M'sorry. Hard to resist when you get like that.” He nuzzled against Spy’s neck, breathing in the smell of his cologne. “Go on and finish yer story. I’m listening.”

Spy sighed, his pride warring with lust on determining if he still wanted to leave or not. Lust won, leaning back against Sniper’s chest he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body. “There was nothing else. I just thought it funny that they were so opposite today.” His eyes opened and he sat up suddenly. “What do you think the Scout on my team would do if he knew that your Scout–”

He was cut off by Sniper squeezing him harshly. “Don’t you even think about it. I know what’s going through that smarmy Frenchie brain of yers. You are not gonna play team matchmaker with them.”

“But it would be so cute!”

“No it would get the both of ‘em fired. Probably you too fer knowing.” He relaxed his grip, stubbing his cigarette out on the crate so he could lean back with Spy still pressed against him. “And who’s gonna keep me company if you get yourself canned?”

“Oh very well. But just imagine how far his eyes would bug out. His expression would probably be priceless.” He filed that idea away for future use, brain already working on how he could set the two of them up. Maybe if he – His thoughts were totally interrupted by Sniper roughly shoving his fingers between Spy’s legs, startling a strange sound out of him, halfway between a yelp and a moan.

“I know yer still thinking 'bout it.”

“I – no. I’m –” He closed his eyes, arms reaching behind himself so that he could grip Sniper’s hips. “Not any more I am not. Keep – keep doing that.”

Sniper chuckled low in his throat and kept right on doing that.

————————-

Spy got his chance sooner than expected the very next day. He was leading the enemy Scout on a merry chase all over the battlefield. Occasionally he’d fire a few shots over his shoulder then cloak and reappear somewhere else. He knew he couldn’t hope to outrun the Scout, and probably not shoot them either, but as long as Scout wasn’t capping the point, Spy was content to be chased all over the place.

His escapades were interrupted by a massive explosion of sticky bombs that sent both of them flying in different directions. Scout bounced back up, holding onto their chest and darting into a small shack nearby. Spy cringed at the damage done to his arm, cloaking and going to stand by the nearest dispenser wondering where Scout had gone. He spotted a brief twitch of the enemy’s colors in the small window of a shack and immediately darted up the nearby ladder to uncloak behind the enemy Sniper.

Sniper hissed, glaring at him as he suddenly appeared behind him. “I told you not to do that!”

“I need your gun.”

Sniper stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. “What the hell for? Get back to work before your team sees you up here.”

Spy shoved him out of the way, using the scope of his gun to stare in the tiny window and then bursting into giggles. “Perfect.” He drew Sniper into a kiss before disappearing again. Sniper stared at him, dumbfounded before looking through his scope at what Spy had seen. He groaned. “Spy, you had better not be thinking what I think you are.”

But he was talking to empty air, Spy had already left.

Spy re-materialized by the dispenser, standing next to his team’s Scout and picking lint off his suit idly. “Your counterpart is getting ahead of you today.”

“Shaddyup Spy.”

“I actually saw them bat a sticky bomb back at Demo. Why don’t you do that?”

Scout turned to glare at Spy, while Spy made a great show of looking over his shoulder at something. “Huh, there they go. Into that little shed. I wonder why?”

Scout immediately turned to look, spotting the shed immediately. He took off running in an instant, ignoring the control point completely as he headed for the shed. Engineer stared at Spy. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull Spy, but I don’t like it.”

Spy just grinned. “Never you worry my hard hatted friend. I assure you I am not up to something.”

“If you want to do somethin’ helpful you can go take care of that Sniper so he don’t keep messing with my machines.”

“Very well. I will go make sure he doesn’t bother you anymore.” With a final smirk that Engineer didn’t trust, Spy cloaked and disappeared.

Scout clutched his gun tightly, stalking up to the shed, peering in the windows confirmed that someone was definitely in there, but it was too dark to really see. As expected the door was locked so he blasted the lock off the door and opened it anyway, startling the Scout inside who immediately grabbed their gun and aimed for the door.

“Heh, whatcha doing in here? Hiding from me? That’s cool, I don’t blame ya.” The other Scout was injured, blood pouring from a wound right below their ribs. Their team shirt was on the table nearby along with a bunch of bandages while they tried to bandage up the wound. “Aww, you hurt? Lemme fix that for ya. Don’t worry, it’ll only hurt for a second.”

He ducked as a gunshot aimed in his direction knocked his hat off, bouncing closer and raising his own gun to blow the head off this enemy Scout. Then he faltered.

His jaw dropped and he backed up, eyes nearly bugging out of his head in an expression that Spy would forever regret he hadn’t seen.

“You, you’re a girl?”

The other Scout frowned, turning the gun in her hand and trying to bludgeon him with the stock.

“How long have you been a chick?!?” He grabbed the gun pulling it to the side so he could stare more. She was standing in just a sports bra, shiny duct tape wound round and round it to keep her as flat chested as possible. Scout couldn’t believe he’d never noticed before.

“Uh, my whole life stupid.” She tried to pull the gun back, but Scout’s grip was too strong. Instead she hit him, socking him right in the eye.

He staggered back, slapping a hand over his eye, too shocked to even react properly. She was a woman. He was being beaten by a girl.

“And if you tell a single person 'bout this? I’ll be making sure someone castrates you, got it pally?” She stuck her jaw out pulling her shirt back on without finishing bandaging herself. She needed to get out of there. And right now.

“I’m not gonna, I mean I won’t.. I … You’re a girl?”

She rolled her eyes, pushing past him to the door of the shed. “Yea yea. You’re losing to a girl. You always this big a moron?”

“No!” Of course that was conceding that he was being a moron now. Which he wasn’t. It was just that she was a girl. With girl parts and everything. “You mean no one knows? How do they not know?”

“Cuz I’m hiding it dummy.” She turned back to him, pulling her pistol out and pressing it against the crotch of his shorts, getting very very close to him. “And if I find out a single one of 'em know, you’re gonna be real sorry. Capiche?”

Scout gulped, staring down at the gun. “Y-yeah. Got it. No one knows.”

“Good.” With that she tugged her hat low over he eyes and darted out of the shed leaving an absolutely stupefied Scout in her wake who was completely useless for the rest of the battle.

——————

“What are they doing?”

Sniper sighed, not turning around. “Go away Spy.”

“Is he still following her?”

“Either go ahead and stab me or I’m gonna have to run ya through.” He grumbled something about bloody spooks not listening.

Sniper got off an amazing shot on Soldier as he soared across the field, the man crumpling and falling to the ground right in front of his teams Heavy and Medic.

“Oh very well.” He wrapped an arm around Sniper’s shoulders, pressing his knife to his back. “You know I hate doing this.”

“Better than me choppin’ you to pieces mate. Sides, you can make it up to me later.”

Spy chuckled kissing Sniper’s neck before plunging the knife home. “I certainly will.” He carefully set Sniper down on the ground, gently arranging him into a comfortable position even though it didn’t matter. It just made Spy feel better about it somehow. Taking Sniper’s gun he aimed towards where Scout had been, trying to find him through the scope. He’d been following the lady Scout around like a puppy for a few weeks now. Usually that ended with them swinging baseball bats at each other while yelling obscenities.

Scout seemed like he had something to prove to her. Maybe he was trying to impress her, but it seemed like he hadn’t let her out of his sight since he’d seen her in the shed. On the bright side, them harassing each other meant the point wasn’t capped quite as fast, and therefore gave the rest of the team plenty of time to set up defenses.

Spy hadn’t been sure exactly how Scout would react to seeing that the person who was besting him at every turn was a woman, but this budding infatuation was amusing to no end. He found them through the scope, his own team’s Scout was running in wide circles around a sentry sending Engineer into a frenzy, while the enemy Scout tried to send him off course by shooting him into a ravine. Eventually she succeeded, sending him careening off the edge. She turned to run the other way, then stopped and looked back at the cliff, seeming to think about something before she darted to the stairs that led down to the bottom.

Spy’s eyes went wide behind the scope before it was lifted out of his grasp by the recently respawned Sniper. “Stop spyin’ on 'em and get out of here and do your job.” He shoved Spy towards the shaft leading to the ladder down.

“But its just starting to get good!”

“I’m sure it’ll be real good when your whole bloody team realizes you’re up here and we both get fired. Now get on out of here.”

Spy pouted before cloaking. “You are no fun at all.”

“I’m not gettin’ paid to be fun.”

Spy grumbled as he headed down the ladder, deciding that maybe he should do something useful other than trying to see if young love was blossoming on the field.

The alarms sounded, signifying the midday break and a ceasefire between the teams. The lights in the respawn shut off as the system powered down, a constant reminder to keep to the no fighting policy. Spy immediately changed his mind and climbed back up the ladder, Sniper was already settling in for a mid-day nap, feet up on a crate and leaning against one wall. He opened one eye and pulled the hat off his face to see who had climbed into his nest. He shook his head smiling before replacing the hat, gesturing with one hand to Spy who took the invitation and curled up against him for a well-deserved nap.

—

Scout groaned upon reaching the bottom of the steps. She had planned to get down there and blow his freakin’ brains out for following her around all the time, but now? She sighed, spotting his crumpled form a short distance away. “Hey. Hey pally. You dead? Get up.”

All she got in response was a groan, and a shaky arm darting out of the pile that was Scout in order to try and crawl away.

She holstered her gun, kneeling next to him. He had landed awkwardly on his side and one of his legs was bent in a horrible way that made her gag. Blood was trickling from hundreds of cuts all over him, he must have hit the side of the narrow ravine before getting to the bottom.

“Jesus.” She looked around. The respawn had shut down so shooting him wasn’t gonna help this. She could just leave him and hope his Medic went looking for him and found him in time. Or … well, she could try and get him to a dispenser before he died. Permanently.

“You’re obnoxious even when you’re dyin’. Ya know that?” Scout mumbled something in response before turning over and spitting up blood and what was probably a tooth. “Ew.”

She crinkled her nose, awkwardly trying to get him up on his feet, completely unprepared for him to scream in pain and try to get away, his damaged leg not complying in the slightest. She dropped him in surprise, and then immediately felt bad about it when he cried out again, his fingers digging into the dirt as he struggled to breathe without making any more painful noises.

“S-sorry. Ya gotta get up though. Respawn is off. I can’t carry you.”

“I don’t want your help!” No want wasn’t the right word for it. “I’m fine. Don’t need nuthin’”

“Uh, you’re in a puddle of blood and your leg don’t even look attached anymore.”

Scout panted in pain, trying to sort his thoughts out from amongst all the ones that just screamed at him about how much this hurt. “If you wanna do sumthing, go get Medic.”

She looked up at the sides of the gorge, unsure what to do. “I can’t just walk into your base dummy. Lemme check something, I’ll be right back.” She darted off, back up to the top of the steps and cautiously approaching where the enemy Engineer had been. The sentry was gone, but the teleporter and dispenser were still there. Experimentally she tried to drag the dispenser from where Engie had planted it, only to find it weighed 84,000 pounds and wasn’t going to move no matter what she did. It wasn’t too far away from the ravine though. If she could get Scout up the stairs it wouldn’t be hard to drag him over to it.

As she headed back down she wondered why she even cared. This was an enemy, and worse he knew her secret, and had been following her around trying to show off and get in her pants. Or something anyway. She wasn’t sure, and really she didn’t care, she didn’t want to have anything to do with that loser on the other team. Sure he was attractive, but he was also annoying and tried to kill her and .. Wait no. He wasn’t attractive, what the hell was she thinking? He was a gross dumb loser.

He’d pulled himself against the side of the gorge, trying to bandage his bat against his leg as some sort of splint, but the break was fairly far up and his hands were shaking too hard to properly tie it together. “Awight, so tha fields empty, and there’s a dispenser nearby. So we need to get your sorry ass up tha steps and then you can stop following me around, right?”

“I’m not following you around.” But his voice held none of the usual petulance it normally did, he was in a lot of pain, and all the color had drained from his face, his body trembling from loss of blood.

“Uh-huh sure. Look, whaddeva it is you’re doing to try and get in my pants, it ain’t gonna work. So you can just quit it.” She knelt by him again grabbing the bandages from him. “And quit doing that, you’re gonna make it worse.”

“Like you would know. I don’t see no Medi-gun on you.” However he wasn’t in a position to really protest. She set the bat against his leg again making sure it would support the break when tied to it, however; as she unrolled some bandages she realized that if she was going to make him a splint she’d actually have to touch him. And considering where the injury to his leg was, she’d have to touch him uncomfortably close to his crotch.

She flushed, staring. Not that it was a big deal, she’d been with plenty of guys, she had her pick of them. No big. Except that she hadn’t. Trying to hide her identity meant she never showered with the team, and the boys back home had been too intimidated by her athletic build to pay much attention to her. But it wasn’t like she was actually touching him. It was different. He was injured.

She took a deep breath, still very red, and put the bandage against the top of his leg. “This is gonna hurt, so don’t you dare hit me awight?”

He nodded, biting his lip, but he couldn’t help but cry out as the bandage went around his leg tightly, his bat keeping it straight and stable. He felt lightheaded as she tied off the bandage, his vision blurring as he stared down at the wound.

“Hey. Hey! Don’t you dare pass out.” But it was too late, Scout slumped against the wall, falling over to the side as blood trickled out to stain the bandages around his leg.

“Aw fuck.” She rubbed her eyes looking up at the sky as if it might hold some answers. Well .. maybe she could just keep him alive until the respawn went back on and then shoot him. That would fix him and have the added bonus of not having to touch him.

Actually, it had been a really long time already hadn’t it? Where was everyone?

————————————–

“Oi, what time is it?”

Spy just groaned and tried to drag Sniper back down, warm and comfortable where he was. He glared when Sniper shook him off of him and got up to go to the window.

“Bloody hell!”

“Is it really so important that you have to –”

“Thiebaud, shut up and get over here.”

Spy hissed getting to his feet. “Don’t call me that on the field! What if –” He fell silent as he actually got to the window, realizing first that it was incredibly late, far later than the hour they got for lunch. The more important part was that the respawn was still off and that there was green smoke emanating from both the RED and BLU base. Black suited men in gas masks were busily carrying out their teammates wrapped in white cloth on stretchers.

Each person removed was scanned by a man with a clipboard holding a strange metal device, then the bodies were taken to a bonfire further off and tossed in with little ceremony.

Sniper pulled his hat off his head, holding it over his chest as they watched. Spy was immediately a lot more practical. “We need to leave. Immediately. They will know they do not have everyone.”

“And how are we gonna get past all of them? I shoot one of 'em and all the rest will know. I can’t cloak like you can.”

“There’s another entrance to the base in one of these sheds. We just need to get to it without them seeing us, and then get to a car.” He’d always known something terrible would happen at the end of his contract with the team, he just hadn’t expected that everyone would be killed at once. And so meticulously. They needed to not arouse any attention when leaving. Maybe if they got to Sniper’s camper. He could barely see it in the distance, parked so far away from the base it almost didn’t seem to belong to it, sitting on the edge of some trees.

It was a long shot, but if they could get to it, they could probably get to the road through the forest before whoever these men were started looking for them. Assuming they hadn’t thrown up road blocks to be sure they caught stragglers.

No, they had clearly planned this for a while, striking when no one would notice and thus taking everyone by surprise, they wouldn’t have bothered with setting up further down the road. But once they realized Sniper was missing, that camper would be the first place they checked. He was about to broach his idea to Sniper when a faint shadow appeared in the gorge, he ducked down, pulling Sniper with him to get out of sight, only for it to be Scout. She ran to the side, grabbing a medkit from one of the resupply stations and then darting back down the stairs.

“Least someone else made it. C'mon.” Sniper grabbed all his belongings, making sure his gun was fully loaded before starting down the ladder, Spy right behind him. Once down Sniper set his eye to the scope of his gun, clicking off the laser light before pointing it towards his base. "I count four down, and at least one of 'em is Heavy.“ He pivoted to look towards Spy’s base. "Six of yours. Can’t really tell who from this distance.”

There was an odd buzzing noise emitting from the speakers that normally announced who was winning. It was a faint annoyance at first, but it suddenly increased in volume and Spy felt an odd vibration at his wrist. He looked at his watch in confusion, before quickly taking it off and throwing it away. It exploded a few moments later.

Sniper grunted, “Great, they’re probably gonna just explode these heart implants remotely.”

But Spy shook his head, rubbing his wrist, glad his arm was still attached. “No, if they could do that they would have instead of whatever they did to the bases. Easier all around.”

There was some muffled yelling coming from both bases, mechanical sounds and the crackling of walkie-talkies. A high pitched whirring noise followed close behind and then the shed holding the secret entrance to the base erupted into flames. It burned blue, with such intensity it warped the nearby metal of the water tower sending that crashing to the ground too. A few more explosions burst out of the dispensers and teleporters and sentries left on the field, destroying all evidence that anyone had been there.

“So much for that plan.” Sniper grabbed Spy’s arm and darted from rock to wooden structure to another outcropping of rocks before descending the steps into the ravine where Scout had gone. “Any idea where this goes?”

“The gorge opens up to a dam on one side and the other goes to a factory. But they might have a car we can steal.” Assuming Scout didn’t shoot him on sight. She was crouched on the ground, difficult to see in the fading light and there seemed to be someone by her. Ah, the other Scout, curled up on his side with one leg extended awkwardly.

“Scout.” Sniper nodded politely, not even flinching when she whirled around pointing a pistol at him, then training it on the Spy at his side. Spy grinned charmingly and put his hands up in surrender.

“What’s going on? Why’s the respawn still busted?” She still had the gun out, but it wasn’t pointed at anyone anymore, she didn’t want to kill Spy. Not for real.

“It’s been turned off. And there’s people, probably from the administration, killing everyone in both bases.” Spy approached cautiously and knelt by the downed Scout. His breathing was terrible, rasping and shallow and he had his fingers dug deep into the dirt, clearly in a lot of pain. Frowning he slid his arms under the boy, ready to pick him up. “This is going to hurt Scout. Breathe.” Scooping him up he barely flinched as Scout screamed, ending in a panting garbled mess of words that didn’t make sense and were barely intelligible as he drooled blood from missing teeth and facial wounds.

Sniper winced in sympathy and turned to the other Scout. “We need to go. Right quick before they realize they’re missing some folks.” They all startled, and Spy nearly dropped the Scout he was carrying, as one of the bases blew up in a massive explosion that sent shrapnel shooting into the air and caused a huge chunk of the gorge wall to come tumbling down.

They ran, a cloud of dust at their heels as they frantically tore out of the end of the gorge, stumbling and falling over themselves and each other in their haste to not be crushed by the avalanche. The constant jostling had mercifully caused Scout to pass out and he was limp as a ragdoll when Spy set him down on the ground next to a work van.

“You know how to hotwire one of these things?”

Spy waved him off mumbling something in French as he approached the door. He shot out the window, unlocking it and crawling into the driver’s seat, a few moments, and some cursing, later and the engine rumbled to life. Scout and Sniper climbed in the back, settling the injured boy on the ground.

Scout, who seemed to be in some sort of shock, took her hat off and ran her fingers through short toussled hair. “Where’s we going?”

Gunning the engine Spy took off, keeping a close eye on the mirrors to see if they were being followed.

“Anywhere but here.”


End file.
